User blog:Drakan95/Steve Jobs vs Seto Kaiba. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Screw the rules, I have a fanmade series! Hello my dear readers! Welcome back to another Cartoons vs History bout and like always I'm very glad to see people reading my battles and share their opinions on them. It means a lot to me and without you, I would never made a second Season of this series. Also, due to some University problems that occured, I'm not sure if I'll release my battles every Friday, or maybe I will, who knows. But I'm still unsure about it, so you can expect the next battle to be after a week, a week and a half or even two. Also, I have an Off-Season planned as well. Yes, my first Off-Season! But the thing is, I'm still waiting some lines from some people, so I'm not even sure if the Off-Season battle or the On-Season battle will be the next fight. But ye, now it's time for the credits: HUGE thanks to Leandro who made the cover, title cards and endslate and HUGE thanks as well for the three stooges (I'm joking, guys) who fixed my lyrics in order to make this battle better. American technology entrepreneur and inventor, Steve Jobs, and Yu-Gi-Oh! antagonist, Seto Kaiba, battle against each other to see who's the true master of technology. Steve Jobs Background: A Mac desktop screen Seto Kaiba Background: In front of KaibaCorp Beat: Futuristic Trap Battle BEGIN! 'Seto Kaiba' (starts at 0:13) And I'm afraid that's checkmate, because there's a world of difference Between your fruitcake technology and my advanced Duel Disk System I'm the legacy of business, making Jobs redundant daily So I'll discard a card faster than a mommy did with this baby I'll separate your soul from your body, I'm not a weak ass rookie I read that your life points will hit zero in Ishizu's fortune cookies Face it dweeb, that's as over as it gets, my Raider wins through Pick up after yourself Steve-dore, your rules got screwed 'Steve Jobs' (0:40) Listen Seto, there's people you could help with your dough But instead you invest your flow into getting repeatedly iPwned What I do is creative, I'm busy making my innovations An entire planet of individuals benefit from my imagination I'm the Apple Store genius, insert your headphones and listen Trawl the streets, facing me, a Tormenting end to your mission You're an Angry Bird in my trap, taking blows, I'll soften it You're the worst big brother, getting bullied in this orphanage 'Seto Kaiba' (1:07) You lose! Direct attacks, Mokuba, rank up the flow! 'Mokuba' (1:10) Yes, Big Brother!- 'Seto Kaiba' (1:11) -Hehe, looks like this is the end of the show! I'm the definition of brilliance, rocking God cards and I'm fine While you got diagnosed for death, found second rate help online So Apple better Watch what I'm dispensing, NeXT I'll incorporate About how the Macin-toss off didn't care about his prostate So keep up with coding, I'm prodigal, you've got poor genetics Never mind that your pancreatic bullshit left the world in hysterics! 'Steve Jobs' (1:33) So I've observed your crude rhymes, got several notes for improvement You may be able to summon chaotic monsters, but you're still a human I'm like a god, I stand up at conventions and the world takes notice Your battles are predictable: when it gets tough you get hopeless You're the Gary Oak of your series, watching with Blue Eyes of envy Manhandled a grandpa, then promptly lost to your arch frenemy Me and Wozniak break barriers, and we do it 2 boldly My company lives after my departure, while your apple got moldy! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (A Blue-Eyes White Dragon takes the logo with his claws and flies away with him.) '''-OOOONS VS HISTORYYYYYY! Poll Who Won? Seto Kaiba Steve Jobs Hint for the next On-Season battle Hint for the Off-Season battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts